Carta a un amor
by Annya Cullen
Summary: Una carta, un amor, un adios....solo un adios y un nuevo comienzo...


Matt: Te escribo esta carta para despedirme...esta carta expresa todo lo que fue mi vida, y todo el cariño que senti por ti... En realidad es muy duro para mi el aceptar que siempre estuve equivocada... Desde que comenzamos a ser novios todo comenzo como un cuento, me di cuenta de que eras una persona con buenos sentimientos, no crei volver a querer a alguien como habia querido a esa otra persona que fue mi amor secreto, pero que equivocada estaba... Paso algun tiempo y comenze a sentir algo realmenete especial por ti, eras esa ersona que habia estado esperando, asi que no tuve miedo de quererte sin medida...a ti te comparti cosas que crei estarian dentro de mi por mucho tiempo, por ti lo arriesgue todo sin esperar nada acambio, lo unico que pedi acambio fue un poco de cariño...no crei que furas igual que los demas, te llegue a amar tanto que idealize un aforma erronea de como eras...trate de hacerme a la idea de que eras esa persona que habia estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo...pero.... Terminamos despues de un tiempo...aun no se por que...supongo que fue por alguna tonteria que yo cometi, crei que no me iva a afectar y al pasar los dias me di cuenta que algo me hacia falta, algo que habia venido a ser parte de mi vida desde hace ya mucho tiempo, y que ya no estaba... Intente recuperar ese amor que "crei" una vez me pertenecio, pero fue inutil...tu orgullo...tu maldito orgullo...no te permitio ver lo mal que me sentia sin ti... Asi paso el tiempo y siempre seguiste con la misma actitud hacia mi...cada vez que intentaba acercarme a ti, tu te alejabas mas y mas... No creo que tengas idea de todo lo que sufri...todos los malos ratos...todo ese cariño desperdiciado... En un tiempo todo el mundo se puso en mi contra, haciendo mas dificil todo..."¿Por que sigues esperando a ese tonto?" eran las fraces mas comunes de todos los dias..."¡El no te merece!", "¡Algun dia se dara cuenta de todo lo que perdio, pero ya sera demasiado tarde!"....en todo ese tiempo solo recibi regaños e insultos, nadie podia comprender lo que era estar de este lado, nadie lo sabia, todos tenian su opinion al respecto, pero nadie lo entendia... Existio un momento en el cual pense que no tenia caso llevarles la contraria a los demas, segun la gente que me conocia yo era una chica bonita e inteligente pero si asi fuera ¿Por que el no podia fijarse en mi?, trate de adaptarme a la opinion de los demas, y dejar esto en el pasado...pero ¿Como lograrlo?...no podia hacerlo, simplemente no encontraba una forma de arrancarme de la mente todo un año de recuerdos... Intente hacerme la fuerte y no hablar de el tema, pero solo te miraba y el mundo se volvia a caer... Una amiga comenzo a pasar por lo mismo , y al mirarla note que era igual que yo, que estaba pasando por los mismos problemas que un dia yo trate de superar... solo en ese momento me di cuenta de que no tenia que hacer lo que los demas quisieran...asi que los enfrente....me enfrente a todos...a todos los que me querian y todo por defender algo que pense seria el amor de mi vida... Continue con esa idealizacion de "el hombre perfecto" que tenia de ti...pero despues de una charla con un gran amigo mio decidi que era momento de dejar de hacerme tanto daño a mi misma y a todos los que me rodeaban...en realidad fui muy egoista por solo pensar en mi, y no preocuparme por las personas que estaban a mi alrededor...incluyendote a ti. Nunca se me ocurrio pensar que tu querias seguir con tu vida y no quedarte atado al pasado, yo..la persona que decia te amaba, me estaba convirtiendo en tu peor enemiga, sin darme cuenta estaba destruyendo tu felicidad poco a poco... Despues de pensar todo lo que habia ocurrido decidi dejar esto como un episodio mas de mi vida, y guardarlo como un recuerdo muy especial en mi corazón, ya que tratar de olvidarlo seria el error mas grande que podria haber cometido. Decidi escribir esta carta, ya que fue la unica forma de expresar como me siento, tambien para agradecerte todo lo que pasamos juntos, y creo que tambien par dar por terminado a todo lo que fue el amor que senti por ti... Asi que creo que este es el adios definitivo y creo que de esta forma ya no te molestare mas y seras otro "amigo" con quien pasar algun tiempo, pero antes de despedireme , perimete decirte que fuiste una persona muy impotante en mi vida, que te quise como nunca crei querer a alguien y que gracias a ti aprendi que no siempre se gana...en verdad muchas gracias... Pdt.-Espero que encuentres a una chica que te haga sentir muy bien, y que te quiera mucho... Pdt2.-Espero que te quedes el proximo año para "volver a empezar" Atte.-Tu amor por siempre Sora Notas de la autora.-¿Que les parecio?, no muy bueno en realidad, pero esta basado en una experiencia personal, recuerden si tienen alguna duda o comentario dejen sus reviews o escriban a anami_sorita@hotmail.com, cualquier duda o sugerencia sera aclarada totalmente. Atte.-Sora de Ishida (Anami) 


End file.
